1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to truing bicycle wheels and the like and, more particularly, to an universally-adjustable axle-mountable tool for aiding in truing a bicycle wheel and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper operation of a bicycle depends upon many factors. One of these factors is the degree of true of each wheel of the bicycle. While a bicycle is operated at low speeds, an out-of-true condition of a wheel will likely not cause a serious problem. However, at higher speeds, such a condition will cause vibration of the bicycle and impair caliper brake operation.
To correct an out-of-true condition it is necessary to adjust selected ones of the wheel spokes. Over the years, many different truing devices have been proposed in the prior patent art for use in conjunction with bicycle wheels as well as other kinds of spoked wheels to assist a person in carrying out this task. Prior patent art truing devices appear to fall in one of two categories. In the first category, the truing devices are mountable to the wheel axle. Representative of the first category are the truing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 253,823 to Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,528 to Alsworth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,224 to Schwartz, and Italian Pat. No. 448,592 to Campagnolo. In the second category, the truing devices are mountable to the wheel mounting fork. Representative of the second category are the truing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 621,153 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 640,607 to Wardwell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,042 to Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,829 to Moxon, German Pat. No. 605,953 to Preiber, and German Pat. No. 668,900 to Penn. While many of these prior art devices probably operated satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed, most devices appear to be rather cumbersome and tedious to adjust during use and too large and bulky to be carried by the person or in a tool kit.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved wheel truing tool which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.